Jareth Son of Whom?
by thesilentstars
Summary: Sarah is determined that she will discover who Jareth's parents are. The answer isn't what she was expecting


So obviously I don't own the Labyrinth or the Avengers. Otherwise I would be writing movie scripts and comic book scripts for a living and struggling to get people to buy my work.

* * *

Our stories begins as most stories do at the beginning and the beginning is always the best place to start. But not at The Great Beginning. That would be much too far back and cover a great more background than completely necessary for this story. Instead we shall start with the simple conversation that set in motion the events that will now be told to you.

Sarah, the newly crowned Goblin Queen and wife to his imperial majesty, Jareth the Goblin King was walking with previously mentioned husband through their private gardens. It was a pleasant evening and as we all know pleasant evenings can very quickly turn sour. Unfortunately for his majesty, his beloved young bride was about to unwittingly spoil it with an inquiry into his past.

As they passed a grove of peach trees Sarah turned to her husband and asked the question, the terrible, no good, should never have asked, question.

"When am I going to meet your parents?"

His majesty faltered in his steps and his expression soured.

"My parents?"

"Yes. You've met my family and you've practically claimed Toby as your heir but you've never once mentioned any of your own family members."

Jareth expression turned dark.

"My family and I are not on speaking terms."

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that." Sarah murmured.

And that is where the question ended. Or so he thought. If this was indeed where her line of questioning had stopped there would not be much of a story to tell and you, dear reader, would be very disappointed. However this was not where the story ended, in fact it was only two days of rest before circumstances brought her questions back to light.

Jareth was sitting in his study trying to concentrate on the matters of state and trying very hard not to be distracted by Sarah sitting in the window seat reading. It was curious, he thought, how a man in love could be enchanted by the woman he adored even when she was doing nothing in particular. He observed every emotion that flickered across her face as she read and several times had to be reminded to return to his work by his secretary, Snortlog.

"Oh! Your majesty! You must pay attention! There are several meetings that can't be missed! You haven't even touched the proposals from the mayor of Porkton, not to mention you haven't even opened that letter from your father!" Snortlog cried snatching a letter from his desk and shaking it with her tiny trimmed claws.

Jareth froze as silence suddenly cut into his study. He snatched the letter from Snortlogs claws and placed it within in his inner coat pockets.

"Thank you Snortlog but I think we've done enough for today. Goodbye." And with that he left with Sarah hot on his heels.

"Wait! Jareth wait!"

Jareth ignored her and continued down the hall.

"Jareth please."

He paused briefly and waited for her to catch up.

"Jareth, you got a letter from your dad."

He peered down at her past his nose and placed his hands behind his back.

"It would appear so."

Sarah laughed and gestured to his jacket, "So, what does it say?"

"I wouldn't know as I haven't had the pleasure of reading it."

Sarah rolled her eyes and smiled at him exasperatedly. "Yes, I know that. But go on open it! What does it say?!"

He turned and walked through a pair of doors that hadn't been there a moment ago. "If it's all the same to you Sarah, I'd rather read it in privacy."

And with that the doors closed behind him and shut Sarah out.

* * *

Now this was decided by many to have been a very bad decision on the kings part. Because as we all know nothing infuriates a woman more than when her husband, boyfriend, or lover won't share a secret with her. Ancients have called it the curse of Eve, although they would be wrong. It is actually the curse of being self-aware. Any being that's self aware has the infuriating need to know. Know why the sky is blue, where does the rain come from, why do the seasons come and go, why won't Linda Parker tell me what she knows about what's happening in house 1294. These are just examples of course and were not the questions on Sarah's mind. The big question on her mind was, who are Jareth's parents. It was then that she decided that she would not rest until she got her answers. And this was decided and agreed by all who were privy to the following events, as a very, no good, bad idea.

When Jareth returned to their chambers that night Sarah was ready for him.

They began their nightly ritual as usual, Sarah was just coming out of the bath already in her nightgown and brush in hand. She gave the brush to Jareth and he brushed out her long black hair. This was one of Jareth's favorite nightly rituals and Sarah planned to use it and all her feminine charms to her advantage.

Sarah hummed in contentment as the bristles massaged her scalp, "Jareth sweetie?"

"Yes love?"

"What did the letter from your father say?"

"Nothing much."

Sarah turned and gave him a look, "Jareth."

Jareth groaned and flopped onto the bed.

"Sarah I really don't want to talk about it."

"Why?"  
"Because there's nothing to talk about! Me and my family haven't exactly been on speaking terms since I was thirty seven years old!"

"And how old would that be in human years exactly would that be?" she inquired dryly.

"Difficult to say but I think that would be early to late teens? We grow into maturity rather quickly but then the aging process slows into a crawl."

Suddenly she looked so sad that it made him sorry that he'd mentioned it.

"You haven't spoken to your family in that long a time?"

He shrugged, "Well we talk every few centuries. But we've both agreed that it'd be better if we maintained minimum contact with each other."

"But why?"

He smiled tiredly and stared into the fire, "Trust me Sarah, it's better you didn't know."

Sarah groaned and placed a pillow over her face, "Oh God, why'd you have to go and say that? Now I've got to know."

Jareth sat up and moved the pillow from her face. He stared down his nose at her and frowned, his expression completely serious, "Sarah. You cannot look into this any further. You must stop your inquiry here and simply accept that my family and I are not close. Promise me you'll stop looking into this."

"But-"

"Promise me."

Sarah sighed and looked into his eyes. "I promise."

She lied.

* * *

Sarah began her investigation by making casual inquiries into his majesties past. She started with the record keeper and was surprised to find that no record of the Goblin Kings ancestry was recorded.

"But that's impossible! Isn't this the sort of thing that Kings like to keep a record of?"

"What for miss? There's never been any other King then his majesty."

Sarah stared at him in shock and then gestured to the many books in the room.

"You mean to tell me that in all these books, all of these ledgers and journals there isn't a single record of his majesties parents!"

The goblin coughed and fiddled with his glasses, "Well no, I didn't even know he had any. Thought he'd always been there you know?"

Sarah smiled and leaned down on his desk. "Really? Well it just so happens that his majesty received a letter from his father this past week. Did you know that?"

The goblin began to clean and organize all of the papers on his desk, he even began to stuff some of them into a satchel on his desk, "R-really? Well, how, how most unusual. Most, most peculiar, I must say. Well it was lovely talking to you, your majesty, but I was afraid I must dash. The Alexandria scrolls aren't going to sort themselves you know. Goodbye!" and with that he ran away into the back of the Records room.

It was obvious at this point that the goblin knew more than he was letting on and it was up to Sarah to pry the information out of him.

After several weeks of failed attempts of cornering the goblin she finally caught him in the kitchen pantry and grabbed him by his leg and shook him.

"Arsenic!" This of course was the goblin's name. "I know that you know something about who his majesties parents are. Who are they?!"

"I don't know!"

Sarah hissed and her eyes narrowed into green little slits, "Liar. Now listen here, you little scab, you're going to tell me what you know about his majesties heritage or I'll clean it out of you!"

"Go ahead! I love baths! I love them more than haggis and rat in'a bun!"

Sarah paused and noted that he did indeed belong to those peculiar goblins who gave themselves airs, cleaned themselves on a daily basis and even clipped their talons and claws.

"Then I'll throw you in the bog."

Arsenic curled up in horror and stared at her with large yellow eyes and then fat tears began to stream out of his eyes as he let out a most piteous wail. Sarah jumped at the sound and dropped him. The little goblin continued to howl and ignored all her attempts at hushing it and calming it down.

"I'm sorry mistress but I can't tell you! I'm not allowed to tell! I've been sworn to secrecy! I can't!"

"It's alright, just please be quiet!" Sarah whispered frantically. Arsenic continued to weep and pulled at his long beard fretfully.

"Shut up Arsenic please! You're acting like a house elf!" That put a stop to his antics immediately. If there is one thing a goblin hates being compared to, it's a house elf.

"I am not a house elf!" he shrieked.

"Then stop acting like one! Now why can't you tell me?"

Arsenic took off his glasses and began to clean them with a rag from his pocket, "His majesty swore me to an oath of secrecy. I literally cannot tell you who his parents are or any information about this particular line of inquiry."

"Can't you give me any hints or anything?"

"I'm sorry your majesty, but I cannot."

Sarah groaned and leaned against the shelves in the pantry. Arsenic shifted uneasily, "Your majesty may I offer a bit of advice?"

"Sure go ahead." Arsenic blinked at the lack of formality but blustered on, "I believe it would be best if you dropped this line of inquiry. There is a reason that his majesty and his father are no longer in contact with each other. It's safer for them this way. I cannot give you any more details than this. If his majesties extended family were aware of his presence the Goblin Kings life would be in danger."

Sarah paled and stared at him in shock and a little bit of horror. "Why?"

"I cannot tell you."

Sarah sighed and waved him away, "Alright, Arsenic, you can go."

Arsenic bowed low and then grabbing his block of cheese from the floor ran away.

Sarah stared at nothing in particular before leaving.

Jareth watched with narrow eyes from his crystal orb and with a flick of his wrists banished it.

* * *

Sarah had retreated to her room that evening, sat in her window seat and was attempting to read the same page she'd been studying for the past thirty minutes. Finally in frustration she closed the book and slouched further into her pillows. She looked out the window and over the garden wall to the Labyrinth. The summer wind was blowing in leaving an uncomfortable humid air behind. Sarah hummed as the wind blew through the chimes she had hung above her window. The door behind her opened and closed quietly. She turned to see Jareth standing there just watching her, his face carefully wiped of all expression. They stared at each other silently assessing each other.

"You've been snooping into my past again." Jareth stated.

Sarah hummed in agreement and turned to look out the window.

"I thought you promised to stop looking into it."

"I was curious."

Jareth sighed and sat across from her on the window seat.

"Sarah, trust me on this. It's better that you don't know. My father is not a kind man, nor is his family. It's better for everyone if we maintain little contact with each other."

"But why?"

"For many reasons. The most prominent being that I am not the only child my father has had. I am however one of the few who has managed to live to adulthood without dying, being cursed, enslaved, or going mad due my grandfather or other members of his court. It was and is safer for both me and my father to remain distant strangers."

Sarah paled dramatically and reached out to grab Jareth's hand, "Your grandfather had your siblings killed?"

Jareth nodded and looked Sarah in the eyes, "Yes."

Sarah frowned and shook her head in confusion, "But why can't I know who they are? Wouldn't it be better to know who I should keep my guard around?"

Jareth sighed, leaned back against the wall and looked out the window, "Usually I would say yes but my father isn't exactly welcomed in your realm."

"What? What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that my father isn't the sort to pop in for a cup of tea and biscuits."

She smiled at him exasperated and tugged on his hand, bringing his attention back to her, "You aren't the sort to just pop in for tea and biscuits either you know."

"Yes," he agreed quietly, "but then again I don't have anything to prove to anyone." He paused and seemed to collect his thoughts. "I know I'm being frustratingly vague, but I don't want you to fear me because of my father. He's done terrible, horrible things, but he's still my father and despite all of the horrific things he's done I still love him; and I pray for the day that he returns to the man I once knew."

Sarah examined his face seriously and touched his cheek, "What has he done?"

Jareth smiled and looked down. "Much. Please, Sarah ask me no more of this. I grow sick thinking of it."

Sarah nodded and agreed. This time for real, for she realized just how deeply Jareth was pained by this particular topic. However circumstances were lining themselves up so that the topic would be unavoidable, for indeed as this conversation was taking place the very topic of their conversation was on his way to the Labyrinth. Yet he would not arrive until a month later just in time for the All Hallows Eve Ball.

* * *

The All Hallows Eve Ball was and is one of the largest parties in the Underground. Dignitaries, politicians and royalty were all invited to this masked ball and the Goblin King was famous for his lavish and extravagant parties. This party was no different, the moon was alight on her chariot and her entourage of stars accompanied her in the sky while fairy lights and willow wisps had been enchanted throughout the Labyrinth and castle. The bog of eternal stench had been sealed and marked for the sake of any wandering guests, most of the fairies had been exterminated or moved to the forest and the castle staff was freshly washed and disinfected. Nymphs and dryads had been asked to provide refreshments and they gladly did so and a few house elves kept the ball room spotless. The castle chef was busier than ever serving up all sorts of delicacies for every party member's particular taste. The silver ballroom was opened and pink, purple, orange and yellow lights lit the ballroom into a dazzling display that mimicked the sunrise. The revelers were dressed in dazzling displays of colors and hues. Bright and glittering like the stars they danced around the ballroom and mingled in the halls.

Jareth wore a gray and brown wolf mask, a blue tunic with a gray Wolfskin coat that significantly broadened his shoulders and made him look larger and more intimidating. Overall he looked like a masked barbarian wolf king on the hunt for precious jewels and metals. Sarah on the other hand looked ethereal. Her dress was a dark blue fringed with frost that seemed to spread from her heart onto the long sleeved dress. Her mask looked to be made of frost and snowflakes. She was an Ice Queen, cold, cruel, ethereal, and enchanting. Well she was mostly cold and cruel, but she didn't quite manage to successfully pull it off as she was constantly smiling. Ruining that age old image of a cold impersonal Ice Queen. Instead she appeared more like a mischievous winter sprite or a child's version of the spirit of winter. Many had asked her if she was supposed to be Jack Frost, but having met him she laughed and said no, though she conceded that she had taken some inspiration from him.

It was late in the evening when Sarah, who was sitting with Jareth watching the dancers, was approached by a man in some sort of bird costume, his mask looked similar to that of a crow and the lace at his throat was black while his coat was black on the shoulders and lapels. The body was white and his coat tails were a curious shade of black green sheen. The man bowed to the couple his green eyes sparkling in amusement and good humor. "Good evening your majesties may I congratulate you on an excellently executed party?"

Jareth nodded his head in acceptance, "You may, good sir. Though tell us, since we are quite at a loss, what sort of creature have you come as tonight?"

"I am Magpie your majesties."

"And from whence have you flown Magpie?"

"A great distance milady. Across endless seas and starless nights have I flown to see you tonight." He said glancing at Jareth who smirked.

"And did you meet any trouble on the way?"

Magpie scoffed and shook his head, "None worth mentioning and none so powerful I could not escape."

Jareth smiled and nodded his head, "Then welcome to our ball master Magpie."

"I thank you." He replied with a bow. Upon rising he looked at Sarah and tilted his head in a manner so much like his namesake, that Sarah couldn't resist smiling in amusement.

"Forgive me if I appear to be impertinent your majesty but you are quite beautiful."

"Thank you sir." she replied.

He paused and then turned to Jareth, "May I have the pleasure of dancing with your wife?"

"You may ask her yourself, as she is of a sound mind and body and can decide for herself whether to accept or decline your invitation." Jareth responded lazily. Magpie grinned and turned to Sarah, "Then may I have the most decided honor of dancing with her majesty?"

Sarah paused as if to think, nodded and stood with her hand outstretched. "You may. But only one."

"Truly milady you are truly a Queen of Ice."

"Then best beware my frost."

"I do not think your frost would do much to one such as myself." he replied taking her hand and together they entered the dance floor.

They danced for a few minutes in silence before Magpie spoke.

"If I may be so bold, how did you first meet the Goblin King?"

"I was a foolish child who had wished my brother away to the goblins and that was our first meeting."

He looked at her surprise evident in his eyes, "You are a mortal then?"

"I am. Does this surprise you?"

"Yes."

"I thought our romance was the gossip of the entire Underground."

Magpie smiled coldly and looked away, "I've been away from the Underground for quite some time and have only recently returned."

"Where did you go?"

"Oh lots of places, most recently Earth."

"What were you doing there?"

"I was visiting New York. It's a lovely city, have you ever been?"

"I have actually, I worked on Broadway for a little while."

"Really? That must have been fun."

"It was. It made the endless hours of practice worth it."

"That would explain your perfect footwork."

"Yes, I suppose it would." She said with a light laugh.

They danced in silence a few moments more and then Magpie spoke up once more, "As I mentioned before I have been gone for quite sometime and I'm rather curious how this relationship came to be. Would you mind telling me?"

"It would probably be best if you heard it from me than from someone else so I might as well. I met the Goblin King again when I came to the Underground to attend a ball with some friends. We met and danced and he asked if he might come call upon me the next week. The rest is, as they say, history."

"I see." He murmured thoughtfully. "You two seem very happy together."

Sarah blushed and looked to Jareth who was watching them both intently. "Yes, I am very happy."

Magpie looked at them both and then smiled so sadly that it made one's heart ache, "I am very happy to hear that. His heritage, his title, and his powers, have kept him alone for so long...it is...pleasant to know that someone could look past it and see him in spite of it."

"Thank you." She murmured, uncertain by his sudden change in emotions.

"You must know him very well then."

"I should. I've known him since he was just a small babe."

"You've known him for so long? What was he like as a child?"

"A more mischievous and solemn child you have never met. He got into everything because he wanted to know what it was and how it worked." Magpie spent the rest of the dance speaking animatedly of Jareth's childhood and past.

Magpie escorted her back to Jareth and placed her hand in Jareth's. "It was a pleasure to dance with so lovely a lady." He said with a smile. Sarah smiled, grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"Please come and visit us anytime Magpie. I would love to get to know Jareth's father more."

Both Jareth and Magpie stiffened.

Magpie withdrew his hand and hissed, "What gave me away?"

"When you told the stories, you sounded more like a parent delighting in the escapades of their child than an old playmate recounting childhood mischief and when you learned of his happiness you could not contain your own. You sounded and act like I do when I talk about Toby."

"Your son?"

"My brother."

"Her half-brother."

"I practically raised him. Dad and Karen weren't around much when Toby was growing up. Dad's a lawyer and Karen is an MD, so I took care of him."

"Where is he now?"

Sarah looked sad and grabbed Jareth's hand who gave it a comforting squeeze.

"He was in New York. When the Chitauri attacked. He got hurt and he's in intensive care right now. The doctor says that he should heal with some physical therapy, but just to be safe we've been giving him some healing potions and some fruit of the Labyrinth. Just a little. Just enough to make him well."

A look passed over Magpies face that Sarah couldn't really decipher. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's alright. Toby's going to get better. The same can't be said for everyone who was there that day."

"No I suppose not." He murmured.

They all into a contemplative silence and watched the dancers and revilers, with all their whirling colors and fierce and grotesque masks.

"You must tell me, father. How did you come to be here? I thought that you were imprisoned?" Jareth asked his eyes never leaving the partiers.

"I left a double behind. They think it real enough. Although I do not have much time before they realize that it is not."

"You can make doubles of yourself? Is that where you learned that?" Sarah asked turning to Jareth.

"Yes. My father taught me everything I know."

Magpie scoffed and waved his hand. "Not everything. I certainly didn't teach you all of your Underground spells." Turning to Sarah he added, "I actually had to learn that from him and his tutor."

"You're not from the Underground?"

Magpie shook his head, "No. I'm from another realm. Just as you are from another realm."

"From which realm do you belong to?"

Magpie looked out at the crowd and murmured, "I no longer belong to any realm."

"Then what realm did you once belong to?" Sarah inquired.

"I belonged to more than one."

"Which realm did once call home?"

Magpie turned and looked at Sarah, his green eyes piercing through her.

"I once called Asgard my home."

Sarah's eyes widened in surprise and felt a jolt go through her heart. It was then that the clock struck thirteen and all the lights dimmed. The lights at the musicians curtain became brighter as the master of ceremonies addressed the audience.

"Well ladies and gentlemen. I think you know what the tolling of this bell means, it is now time to unmask and discover just whom it is you've danced, spoken, made merry with and for some of you, made love to tonight." He said with a wiggle of his eyebrows and a rakish grin. "So come and unmask yourselves and let the enchantments around you fade away and reveal who and what you really are."

The crowd obeyed and there were many gasps of surprise and shouts of "I knew it! You! I can't believe it!" Sarah smiled and took off her mask and kissed Jareth's cheek once he took off his. She turned to Magpie who had yet to take off his mask.

"Will you not take off your mask Magpie?"

"I shall, though I must warn you the face you will find under it will not be one that you will like." He said with a sigh as he slipped the mask from his head and revealed the most feared face in all of Earth.

"Loki." Sarah whispered.

With a flick of his wrist Jareth suspended the entire dance in time. There they would remain until he released them, not that Sarah or Loki noticed.

Loki smirked at Sarah and gave a low mocking bow, "At your service."

Sarah simply stared at him in shock, anger, confusion and surprise. She looked down, took a deep breath and then looked to Jareth. "I'm sorry, I just need a moment to myself. Please forgive me." She choked out and fled. Jareth and Loki watched her go.

* * *

So I'm thinking about continuing this story but I'm not sure where to take it from here...


End file.
